Gottrich Northeim
Gottrich Northeim is the proud ruler of Tylen and within the Greater Northern Empire. Since his immigration to the Nordlands in early 2007, Gottrich Northeim has served the cause of Nordland from a number of positions in two of the three major Nordreich reincarnations, (Norden Verein & Sons of Muspel) before finally rejoining the revitalized Nordreich shortly after the alliance's rebirth to Cyber Nations. Before Nordreich's 2009 reinception on digiterra, Gottrich Northeim was one of the larger contributors and more influential voices of the early Nordreich Rebirth project on Nemhauser's Nordreich Bloodlines forums which were established before the Continuum-NoV War, and ultimately lead to the founding of the Nordreich community forums and the move of Nordreich from Sigmund Ceowolf's nordreich.org address to the new and improved nordreich.eu address under Nemhauser. Positions held since the Reformation *Nordreich Oberkommando der Wehrmacht *Feldmarschall Großdeutschland Division *Feldmarschall Mjollnir Division *Nordreich Althing Member *Nordreich Minister of the Interior Biographical Information Gottrich Northeim was born August 28, 1975 in the small home of his parents Christian and Andrea. Gottrich grew up on his family property nestled in the Northern Rhine where he worked diligently with his father to care for the family livestock and produce wine to sell in neighbouring villages. Young Gottrich was home schooled by his mother until the age of 16 so that his schooling could take place in the hours after working with his father. In 1991 Gottrich's father, Christian Northeim traveled to Serbia at the request of extended family to aid in the on going civil conflict. In 1993, Gottrich graduated from Fachhochschule Dortmund accredited by the school for continued education. Gottrich was adored by the school staff, even while many of his teachers were skeptical of his political involvement with the (NPD) who awarded the youth a scholarship to help with his pursuit of a double Doctorate in Political Sciences, and Human biology. In 1998, Gottrich transferred from Wilhelms-University Münster to the Preußische Kriegsakademie when he enlisted as an officer in German Infantry. By 2001, Gottrich had completed training in the German Sniper School and was set to deploy with the German armed forces to Afghanistan. Gottrich did two tours during his time with the German Infantry, the second of which (Afghanistan 2001) brought with it several commendations for excellence in service to Germany and . Following his tour in Afghanistan, Gottrich took on the role of instructor back in the Preußische Kriegsakademie where he would work until 2004 when he began his release from the Armed Forces. In early 2005, Gottrich had moved back to his family plot in , where he was employed by a wing of the to monitor rising conflicts between local and international extremist groups. Because of his youth involvement with the NPD, Gottrich was placed in to the upper echelon of the organization from which he was elected to the position of Party leader with in a year. In September of 2006, Gottrich led the Nationaldemokratische Partei to victory in Westphalia and Germany, where he was elected to a seat in the where he would remain undefeated and bring forth the first motions for the greater Germany to resign memberships from NATO and the in favour of joining the revived Nordreich alliance- a group more in line with the inclinations of contemporary Germany. In Early 2008, the NPD under Gottrich's leadership had crushed all political opposition and gained a majority government in Germany despite international scorn and threats of embargo. Finally in Septmber of 2009 after nearly a decade of service to the Bundesamt für Verfassungsschutz, he was re-assigned to the , or the revived Pröjekt Großdeutschland through which Germany would push promote the slow anexation and nationalization of ceded communist territories under the banner of Nordreich. On November 5 of 2009, Tylen was founded in such a territory. Category:Individuals Category:Member of Nordreich Category:Nordreich Blood Category:Fascists